


Kakashi Hatake: Spanking Sensei

by Mono_D_Duo, Pie555



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blow Jobs, Clone Sex, Content approved by SCAR, Corporal Punishment, Gen, Masturbation, Naked spanking, Non-Consensual Spanking, Selfcest, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24864631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mono_D_Duo/pseuds/Mono_D_Duo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pie555/pseuds/Pie555
Summary: Naruto has been misbehaving non-stop, behaving more like an academy student still playing ninja rather than an actual shinobi. After embarrassing himself and the squad during a meeting with the Hokage, Kakashi decides it's time to get more hands on with his pupil's discipline and teach him a lesson through the seat of his pants!
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41
Collections: Sin Corps





	Kakashi Hatake: Spanking Sensei

**Author's Note:**

> An ode to our mutual inspiration, [Croup](https://www.fanfiction.net/~croup)  
> \- Mono D. Duo
> 
> Enjoy it you horny fucks. And yes, I'll get a Father's Day Fic done soon :)  
> \- Pie555

Kakashi felt the weight of the Hokage monument lift from his shoulders when the gates of Konoha came into view. Finally, it was almost over. Even now the voice,  _ his  _ voice, was still going, complaining and bemoaning about how his teammate cheated in his one-sided competition that he insisted they do and proceeded to lose despite the other not trying very hard. 

Kakashi was a patient man, a former ANBU captain, trained to withstand terrible tortures and resist almost all forms of interrogation, but his  _ voice  _ was just too grating even for someone like him!

“Naruto…” He started, his voice restrained. “Please be quiet, we have to report to the Hokage now.” His shoulders slumped, his visible eye bagged and tired. 

The keepers of the gate asked for their passports before admitting them and they made their way to the Sandaime’s manor.

_ “Just a few more minutes, Kakashi, you can sleep then.”  _ He thought, the very idea of his bed almost persuading him to fall asleep where he stood. 

Hopefully, the briefing would be swift and mercifully prompt.

Naruto paused mid-complaint to look up towards his sensei with a slight scowl and pout. “Grr...fine! But this isn’t over Sasuke!” The blonde huffed as he crossed his arms like a petulant child. His cheeks puffing out to give more to the look he was unknowingly making.   
  
Grumbling under his breath, Naruto continued the march towards the Hokage manor with his teammates and Sensei. Unable to not notice the way Sasuke rolled his eyes at him or how Sakura sagged in relief that he finally went quiet.

The urge to throw a tantrum grew stronger but he just barely held it back because he didn’t want to get scolded by Kakashi right about now. Not when they were about to head inside the Old Man’s office.

The tense silence in the hall felt almost unbearable while waiting for the Hokage’s current meeting to end. 

Sasuke brooded, Sakura rubbed a migraine that developed in her temples, Kakashi read his “adult novel” and Naruto grumbled with his arms crossed, kicking his heel into the wall and floor.

“Naruto.” Kakashi warned, a hint of threat in his voice. The blonde stopped and looked up to his sensei with a scowl.

“What?” He asked with a tone of incredulity.

Kakashi decided to ignore the tone for the moment. “When we get in there, I want you to be on your  _ best  _ behavior. No smart remarks, no cheek, no sass, none of it. Do you understand?” 

“Yeah yeah.” Naruto said, shoving his hands into his pockets. “Whatever...” A moment later, a young chuunin opened the door and bid them to enter.

_ “Here we go.”  _ Kakashi thought, praying that this would go by without incident.   
  


\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I am glad to hear that the mission was a success, Team Seven. Very good.” The Third Hokage sucked on his pipe as he collected the scroll and sealed it shut within his desk.

“Now then, a brief performance review, please.” Kakashi nodded and gave a soft, “Yes, Hokage-Sama.”    
  
“Sasuke showed excellent professionalism while on the field and throughout the mission. He remained calm under pressure and followed orders without complaint.” He moved onto the pink haired girl. “Sakura shares similar remarks, however, can do slightly better by being a bit more bold in her actions. Specifically in combat and her decisions. ”   
  
Kakashi paused, passing a glance towards Naruto before moving onto his review. “Naruto proved disruptive throughout the mission. Working against the ideals of teamwork to argue and boast his competitive nature in favor of focusing on the tasks at hand. His behavior was more of that of a petulant child than a Shinobi.” He finished calmly.

Naruto, however, was anything but calm following the embarrassing ‘performance review’. In fact, he was ticked off! 

“Oh, that’s a load of bullshit!” He snapped while stomping his foot. “Sasuke was bugging me the entire time! A-And on purpose too! Believe it!”   
  
He continued while stepping forward. “He was being a total ass! Just cuz Kakashi-sensei couldn’t see him pushing my buttons doesn’t mean he wasn’t! It’s not fair for me to be singled out!” 

Oh, he was steaming mad! His cheeks must have been bright red and if it were possible, steam could have been coming out his ears!

His tantrum was brought to a swift end when Kakashi grabbed him by the back of his collar. “Stop it Naruto! I’ve had enough. If you can’t control yourself then step out into the hall. We can finish without you.” Kakashi scolded as he carried the struggling blonde to the door. Holding him up to his tiptoes as if he were a badly behaved kitten.

“H-Hey! What?! K-Kakashi-sensei?! Let go of me, you can’t just say all that crap and expect me to not defend myself!” Naruto found himself pushed to the door and then out. 

Even worse was the stinging swat on the ass he got just before he was let go!   
  
“Ow! Why…” Naruto spun around only for the door to slam on his face. He shook with rage, his shoulders hunched over before he kicked the door. “Screw you guys!”    
  
He was out of here! Naruto stomped out of the Hokage tower with tears in his eyes as he rubbed his bottom. He felt so HUMILIATED!!

Kakashi had to restrain himself as he and his pupils walked out of the office. His fists were trembling, his eye scowling and his footfalls heavy.

“K-Kakashi-sensei?” Sakura said, pulling him out of his stupor.

“Oh? Yes Sakura, is something wrong?” He asked in his kindly tone, smiling at her with his eye.

“It’s just...about Naruto…” She started, looking away.

“Oh don’t worry about him, his behaviour will be improved by the time we meet up again. For now though, take the rest of the day and tomorrow off, you two have earned it.” He said, disappearing in a flash, leaving his pair of students to eye each other, wondering what he meant.

As this was going on, Naruto burst through the door of his messy apartment, fuming and flustering as he kicked his shoes off and tossed his jacket to the floor.

“Damn sensei!” He growled, throwing his headband to the side with a klang and himself onto his bed. “Stupid stupid sensei!” He screamed into his pillow, pounding the mattress like a whiny toddler. 

He stood again and stormed to his mirror, dropping his pants and underwear to see the large pink handprint Kakashi had left him with.

His lip trembled and tears brimmed his eyes. Why, of all people, did his sensei have to be the one to say all those things? 

He could take it from Sasuke or even the Old Man, but Kakashi? It tore his little heart in two just thinking about, playing those words in his head again and again, each time he felt a painful swelling in his chest that refused to go away.

Growling at himself, he kicked his pants away, pulling up his boxers, and went back into the kitchen to make himself some instant ramen. A lonely meal for a lonely kid.

Kakashi went for a walk after separating from his pupils. He needed to calm down before he did something rash. Though he knew what was gonna do already, he was gonna pull that little brat over his lap and spank his butt until it glowed red. Shinobi life wasn’t a game, it was as serious as anything could be, and messing around and arguing with your teammates almost always led to your name being etched into a stone.

After giving himself fifteen minutes to cool off, Kakashi shinobi jumped his way over the rooftops in the direction of Naruto’s apartment. 

That was where he suspected the boy to be after his tantrum.   
  
Kakashi landed silently outside his student’s window. The Jonin unlocked it quickly from the outside before using the body flicker jutsu to appear inside. “Got a moment to  _ talk _ , Naruto?” 

Naruto jumped, almost choking on his ramen. He pounded at his chest to get it down, swallowing it all in one big gulp.

He breathed a sigh of relief before turning to glare at his sensei, who was glaring back. He didn’t back down and instead stood puffing his chest out in a very hollow sense of bravado.

“You come to say sorry for what you did back there?” He asked, sticking his lower lip out and crossing his arms. The look Kakashi gave him rattled his heart but his pride was stronger than any other feeling right now so he wouldn’t back down.

“No.” Kakashi stated, walking forward, squaring up to and overshadowing the half-naked boy, who cowered under the glare of a fully-fledged jonin. 

“In fact, I better be hearing an apology from you very soon.”

Naruto gulped and hesitantly took a step back.  _ “Damn it! Kakashi-sensei is so scary!”  _

“W-Well I don’t think I have anything to apologize for! So I’m not giving one! I should get an apology from YOU, sensei!” He shouted back angrily, despite feeling wholly under-dressed for the situation.

Kakashi sighed, pulling off his right glove and setting it on the table as he stalked towards Naruto, who backed away until he bumped into his sink. 

Without looking, Kakashi grabbed one of the kitchen chairs, pulled it out to the middle of the room and kneeled so that he was now eye-level with the blonde brat.

“You’re getting a long-deserved spanking, Naruto, right here, right now. You can either comply and have it be a less severe one, or you can argue and not sit for a week.” Kakashi warned. 

“Now, take your underwear off.” He spoke those last words without a single inch of room for argument. He put every ounce of intimidation he’d gathered and worked on during his tenure as a shinobi and poured them into this confrontation, one of the most frustrating ones he’d experienced in his life.

Naruto couldn’t get away any further. Kakashi was too close to even think that escape was feasible. But that didn’t mean he was just gonna give up, and no way was he stripping naked. 

He’d fight his way out, like a man.

“Shadow clone jutsu!” He shouted, yelling it at the top of his lungs and crossing his fingers, pouring more chakra than necessary into the jutsu.

_ “He’s chosen death then…” _ Kakashi flung a set of shuriken with one hand. Which impacted each clone of Naruto in a vital area, dispelling them nano-seconds after they appeared. 

“That was your one and only chance Naruto.” Kakashi scolded.   
  
He quickly grabbed the boy by the wrists and held them over his head before he could even begin to comprehend a possible next move. “And here I thought you were growing as a shinobi. Instead you’re the same little kid playing ninja in the Academy.” Kakashi mused sadly as he tugged down Naruto’s boxers.

Naruto flushed beet-red as his only article of clothing was pulled off his hips and down his legs, his little willy on full display to the man. He tried to bring up a leg to cover himself but all that did was make his boxers fall off completely, leaving him completely nude and at the man’s mercy.

“S-sensei!” He screamed indignantly as Kakashi sat in the chair and pulled him over his lap. 

He writhed and squirmed but was kept in place by a strong hand twisting his arm up his back, not so far that it hurt, but far enough to keep him in place.

He kicked out, his bare legs kicking as his naked butt was put into a very vulnerable position. The very idea of this, being spanked naked by his sensei, wasn’t new to him. 

He’d thought about it before, as he experienced it with Iruka, and dreaded the idea of it. Now it was happening, now it was real. The sting of the first smack was also real, so real that it shocked his entire body to stillness.

“Hey!” He stammered, pounding at the man’s leg. “Cut that out!”

Kakashi didn’t. He brought his hand down swiftly, sending a loud  **_smack_ ** bouncing through the entire apartment.

“I won’t.” He said, rubbing the spot he’d just spanked. “You’ve had this coming for a long time, you’re lucky I haven’t done it already several times.” Kakashi ranted, “You’re a brat, Naruto. You endanger the squad with your immature antics and you embarrassed yourself in front of the Hokage. Do you have anything to say for yourself before we continue?” He asked, squeezing the boy’s bare cheek firmly.

Naruto cringed at the heavy handed smack. A jolt of pain ran up his spine, leading him to kick his legs out.   
  
The scolding made the burn even worse however. “I-I’m not a brat!” He stammered defiantly. His whiskered cheeks burned in humiliation as he pressed his face into his Sensei’s warm lap. He would  _ never _ endanger his teammates either! “Y-You’re being mean! A bully! You don’t understand how Sasuke picks on me!”   
  
He wiggled to try and escape Kakashi’s grip. Unknowingly shaking his cheeks cutely for his Sensei.  _ “I...Why doesn’t anyone understand  _ _ me _ _?” _

Kakashi sighed, running a hand up and down the boy’s thigh and cheek, remembering how he had been the one in this very position in the past, over the lap of this very boy’s father no less. 

Minato-sensei’s spankings had hurt even as a jonin and all of them were memorable. He planned to do for Naruto what Minato was unable to do and teach him a lesson through the flesh of his rear.

It’s what he would’ve wanted.

“You need to take responsibility for your actions and behaviour, Naruto. Simply blaming Sasuke for your outbursts won’t solve anything.” He said, raising his hand high and thinking that he would have to speak with the last Uchiha after this too.

**_Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!_ **

He went in a rhythm, left cheek, right cheek, right sit-spot, left-sit-spot, left thigh, right thigh. He liked the bounce they gave, wondering if his had bounced and rippled like that. Obito’s had when he’d got to observe his spankings, which were numerous.

He went over this pattern a few times before focusing on the thrashing, nude child’s abused cheeks, not taking any notice of his obscenities or his kicking.

“Ow! Ah- Kakashi-Senseiiii!” Naruto kicked his feet and bit down on his bottom lip to muffle his desperate cries of pain. He thought a little guilt tripping would make Kakashi cut him some slack, or end the punishment prematurely. 

However that sure as hell wasn’t the case!   
  
“Sensei it HURTS!” He cried pitifully, big fat tears rolling down his whiskered cheeks as his ass was cooked with Kakashi’s strong hand. His buns felt swollen and hot, and he feared that if the spanking didn’t end soon. He could say goodbye to ever sitting down again!   
  
**_Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!_ **

“Well Naruto. Spanking’s are meant to hurt. So I’m sorry to say you won’t be getting a lot of sympathy from me.” Kakashi scolded between quick and stinging swats. As much as Naruto may try to kick or wiggle, his grip on the boy was iron tight. 

There wasn’t any chance in hell that the blonde child would be getting away.

Kakashi sent some chakra to his hand to add an extra bit of ‘oomph’ into his strikes. Naruto’s sit spots were given twenty blistering smacks in a row.

Naruto let out a pained roar as the smacks seared ceaselessly into his bare behind, the sheer speed of the swats making it so that the sting built up on each spot before it could even hope to cool down. 

It swelled and swelled and formed a horrific new burning pain that he’d never experienced before, even with Iruka doing his worst!

He bucked and writhed on Kakashi’s lap, his little member standing against its owner’s will and poking into the man’s leg.

“S-sensei!” Naruto sobbed, feeling a flood of brand new humiliation overcome him as he realised that his own body was betraying him. “PLEASE!” He begged, wanting more than anything for the spanking to be over with. 

“I’ll do anything! I’ll be good!” He swore, meaning every word, in the moment at least.

His sensei seemed unphased though and continued to rain hell onto his ass! This was way worse than what he considered to be the worst spanking of his life so far. He’d been seven and Iruka had stripped him in front of the class and held him under his arm and blistered his rear with his hand and then a ruler for five whole minutes. 

He then had to do corner time! It had been utterly humiliating and one of the worst experiences of his life, but this, the sheer  _ pain  _ Kakashi was searing into his fleshy cheeks made every moment of that previous spanking seem like a holiday in comparison.

Well, at least there was some progress being made. He was stripping down Naruto’s walls one by one. Kakashi gave Naruto a few more firm slaps before pausing and rubbing his inflamed, red bubble butt. If only he had done this sooner, from now on he was going to be a lot more strict with Naruto. 

Along with his other teammates as well.   
  
“Get up and bring me your headband. I don’t want to see your hands even  _ twitch  _ in the direction of your ass. And if you give me  _ any _ trouble, then I’ll start over from the beginning.” Kakashi warned as he slowly released the boy and allowed him to stand up to his feet.

Naruto hiccuped and sobbed as he stood onto his wobbly legs. 

His hands wanted so badly to go back and rub the vicious sting from his rear-end but his sensei’s threat was anything but empty. So to stop himself, he cupped one hand over his hard-on, which Kakashi mercifully didn’t comment on, and fisted his tears away with the other.

He ran to his bedside where he’d tossed his deadband during his screaming fit, picked it up and dawdled back to his sensei, who was now standing beside the chair.   
  


“What…” He sniffled, _ “... _ do you need it f-for?” Naruto asked, handing it to the man while squeezing his little boy cock and balls, anything to distract from the unending pain in his backside.

Kakashi ignored Naruto’s state of arousal as he took the headband. He just didn’t have it in his heart to tease the boy over his unwanted erection. Maybe when the punishment was over he’d poke some light fun at the boy. 

“Bend over and place your hands on the seat of the chair. Keep your legs spread and straight.” He said softly. Answering him with one of his classic non-answers. “If you bend your legs or take your hands away, you’ll get extra.”

Naruto gulped, his already sore behind quivering at the man’s tone. He did as he was told, a deep, black worry building in his chest as more tears slid down his cheeks and his sobs intensified. He could see what was gonna happen and it was gonna  _ hurt! _

“Ex-extra what?” He whimpered, spreading his legs far enough that he was sure his balls could be seen from behind and that his cheeks were spread taught.

“I’m sure you can guess Naruto.” Kakashi said solemnly while lightly brushing his fingers across his red buns. He held the headband as if it were a belt and used his eye to aim. 

Pressing his left hand on Naruto’s lower back, he swung the headband so the metal plate landed flat and straight across his left buttcheek.

“AH! SENSEI!” He screamed as the deep, sharp, burning sting slapped into his sore, naked ass. He balked immediately, his feet stomping, his hands going back to rub the afflicted area as he danced a sorry boy’s dance, his small member bouncing up and down but that was far from his list of priorities at the moment. 

“Please! Please no more!” He begged, grabbing onto the man’s jacket and burying his face in his stomach, hoping to receive some manner of mercy from him.

Kakashi grimaced and sighed before wrapping his arm around Naruto’s back and holding the boy gently. “I know Naruto. I know.” He whispered while rubbing his student’s back. He felt awful. 

“I care about you Naruto. And you make me worry sometimes. I don’t like having to do this at all.”   
  
He waited a moment before he pushed the boy away. “We have to keep going. Just bare with it Naruto.” Kakashi whispered before creating a shadow clone. The clone pulled Naruto back over to the chair and forcefully held him in position.

Naruto’s small body wracked with sobs as he was forced back into that position. His knees knocked together but stilled when his sensei rubbed the inside of his thigh, brushing ever so lightly against his sack for an instant. That alone made him gasp and briefly forget about the pain in his backside. 

He blushed as soon as he realised it and focused on getting through this with as much dignity as possible. Although, given that he was feeling a pressure build in his gut, he doubted that very much.

“Sensei, I need to use the-” He cut himself off with a scream when the metal place lashed into his right cheek, sending a volley of hot pain ricocheting through his small form.

Kakashi measured the width of each welt that his implement left on Naruto’s flesh.  _ ‘I can fit twelve on each side. Including his thighs.’ _

Now for the hard part. 

**_‘Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack!’_ ** **_  
_ ** **_…._ ** **_  
_ ** **_‘Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack!’_ ** **_  
_ ** **_…._ ** **_  
_ ** **_‘Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack!_ ** **_  
_ ** **_…._ ** **_  
_ ** **_‘Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack!_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** When the smacking finally came to an end. Naruto’s rear was a mess of dark, red, painful to look at welts, evenly seared into his flesh in straight lines. 

With one right below the one above it all the way down to the middle of his thighs. His clone released Naruto and helped steady the boy to his feet before dismissing itself in a cloud of smoke.

Naruto screamed and yelled and pleaded as the lashes were slowly, methodically embedded into his cheeks and thighs, one below the other. 

The anticipation of the next one getting worse and worse with each hellish installment.

All of this was happening while he was trying to keep himself from wetting himself, straining to keep his wee in while he was lashed into the next life. The moment he was let go, the second the clone disappeared the pressure lifted for a moment and there was no going back. 

He couldn’t help it, he really couldn’t. His hard-on began to leak, droplets at first and no matter how hard he tried it just wouldn’t stop. Then it was a stream, arching through the air, soaking the chair and the floor a couple of feet away.

He could thoroughly say that he had never felt more humiliated in his entire life.

Now he wasn’t just sore, he was completely and utterly dejected. He broke down, falling to his knees and sobbing. 

His body wracked and heaved as his hands went back to try and rub the sting from his burning butt and thighs. He was hot to the touch and it stung so much that he could barely tolerate a graze from his fingers.

Kakashi was thankful for his mask because his overly sensitive nose was already turning up at the scent of Naruto’s piss. Without it he would be gagging for sure. He waited for Naruto to stop peeing over the floor to create a clone to do clean up duty. 

“Come on Naruto...you’re spanking is over.” Kakashi whispered as he knelt down to wrap his arms around the boy.   
  
Lifting Naruto up Kakashi cradled him to his chest while carrying him over to his bed. “I hope it goes without saying that if you misbehave again, I’ll be giving you another spanking.” He said conversely as he sat down on the bed and rubbed Naruto’s back.   
  
His eye curved up into a tiny smile. “Let's try to avoid having a repeat of this lesson.”

Naruto could barely register the words, he just sobbed and hiccuped into the warm body holding him, his hard-on still raging despite it all.

“O-o-okay.” He blubbered, holding a fistful of the man’s jacket. “I’ll, I’ll be good.” He sniffed, rubbing away the tears with his fist. “S-s-sorry I peed.” He said, looking away as his cheeks went as crimson as his ass.

“It’s okay. That was my fault for not considering your needs.” Kakashi said, softly reassuring the boy. His fingers ran smoothly through Naruto’s hair. 

After a couple of minutes Kakashi slowly slid Naruto down onto his bed, belly first of course.   
  
“Get some sleep Naruto. You could use a nap.” He gave his bottom a soft pat before leaning down and tugging down his mask to kiss the back of Naruto’s head. Before the boy could get a good look at his face, he had pulled his mask back up. “I forgive you kid.”

Naruto blushed furiously into his bed covers. His little member surged as he felt his sensei’s lips brush the back of his head. He was glad he was face down because he was pretty sure he felt his member drip.

“Th-thanks.” He hiccupped, now waiting for the man to leave so he could stroke himself to sleep, or at least have a clone do it for him since he was a back-masturbator. 

Though he couldn’t deny that having Kakashi’s hand rub the sting from his naked cheeks was a comfort, if not more than a little embarrassing. 

It didn’t help that his cocklet just. Wouldn’t. Quit.

Kakashi smiled softly as he watched his clone clean the apartment. His ungloved hand gently massaging Naruto’s chubby bottom on autopilot.  _ ‘Minato...Kushina. You must feel pretty proud of your son right now. His progress is rocky, but it's there. And I'll always be there for him.’ _

Ten minutes later the clone finally finished cleaning and poofed out of existence. 

“Well, I’ll leave you be, Naruto. You have tomorrow off, so our next team meeting is in two days.” He gently patted the boy’s bottom before standing up.

“You know where my apartment is. If you ever want to talk or if you need something. You’re welcome to come by. I’ll be happy to help. Take care Naruto.” Kakashi saluted his student before using the boldly flicker technique to teleport out of the apartment.

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief. He pushed himself onto all fours and saw that, yes, he’d formed a sticky wet spot of precum on his sheets. With his legs spread wide, reached a hand in between his legs and began to pump his member.

He whimpered, feeling far more sensitive than he ever had before. He paused and crossed his fingers.

“Shadow clone jutsu.” He mumbled, and three of his nude lookalikes popped into reality. They already knew what he wanted them to do. 

He buried his face in his folded arms and waited. One of his doppelgangers lay under him, urging him to lower his hips more. He did and almost immediately he felt him stroke his length and take the small tip into his mouth. 

Another of the three kneeled right behind him, his face right up against his ass, his tongue lapping at his ball-sack from behind as the third and final clone stood over him, his soft hands running up and down his sensitive cheeks and thighs in soft, repetitive motions as the other two sucked him off.

“Oh! Oh!” He whimpered, feeling his long anticipated orgasm rush towards him. Given the build-up he’d gone through, it’d better be an explosive experience. His small boy-cock shot watery strings of faint white into the clones mouth but that didn’t stop him from sucking, nor did the clone behind him release his balls. 

He knew they wouldn’t, he didn’t want them to. He wanted them to keep going, to suck him and soothe him until he fell asleep, and only then would the jutsu end and they would cease to exist.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, for reading, if you enjoyed, you know what to do ;)  
> \- Mono D. Duo
> 
> Also, if you like sinful content link this and would like to have Early Access for Fiction from SCAR consider becoming a beta reader for SCAR or even a collaborator if you have writing experience. 
> 
> [SCAR SERVER](http://tiny.cc/NI0W4)
> 
> Also, be sure to check out our other content in the collection made by the other sinful members of Scar!


End file.
